The interior of a commercial aircraft typically includes several compartments, such as crew changing quarters, lavatories, galleys, and the like. In each case, ingress and egress of these compartments are typically through a door or panel that walls off the compartment when in use. Doors of this type include both sliding doors and swinging doors. Each of these types of doors have inherent drawbacks. Namely, swinging or hinged doors occupy a large amount of cross-aisle space when the door is open and the design of the aircraft must account for the free space needed to accommodate the arc of the door as it transitions open. Conversely, sliding doors occupy twice the depth space to achieve the same closure area. Both of these shortcomings add unnecessary weight and/or occupy space that could be used for better purposes. Thus, there is a need for an improved door for use in an aircraft that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.